callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
C. Miller
Private C. Miller is a U.S. Marine that served in World War II in the pacific theater. He is one of the playable characters in Call of Duty: World at War. Biography Private Miller is first seen in on Makin Atoll in a Japanese base. Prior to that, Miller was part of a Marine Raider team that landed on Makin Island and was captured by Japanese forces and brought to the Japanese base. Miller witnesses fellow Marine Private Pyle get his throat slit by a Katana after the latter spit in a Japanese officer's face. Before the Japanese can execute Miller, the latter is saved in the nick of time by Corporal (later Sergeant) Roebuck,Sergeant Sullivan and other Marine Raiders when Roebuck impales Miller's assailant in the back with his knife and Sullivan strangles the Japanese officer. Miller and the Marines damage the Japanese forces stationed there and move to the extraction point. However, Miller is knocked to the ground by and explosion and is attacked by a Katana wielding Japanese soldier but is saved by Sullivan and is dragged onto a boat. Two years later, Miller, Sullivan, Polonsky, Roebuck and elements of the 1st Marine Division storm White Beach of Peleliu Island to make way for Allied forces. However, in the final stage of taking the beach defenses, Sullivan is killed by a Banzai charger and Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant. Miller and the Marines then secure Peleliu Airfield and crush the remaining Japanese forces. One year later, Roebuck, Polonsky, and Miller take part in the invasion of Okinawathe bloodiest battle of the Pacific War. Despite being low on supplies, Miller and his squad decimates the Japanese forces at Wana Ridge. Then the 1st Marine division storms Shuri Castle, the last Japanese stronghold on the island. Late in the battle, Miller's squad comes across Japanese soldiers attempting to surrender. It turns out to be a clever fake when they assault Roebuck and Polonsky who were trying to secure them (the player could choose to save either Roebuck or Polonsky). After saving Polonsky/Roebuck, Miller and the remaining Marines are engaged by numerous Japanese forces. Miller and his team are saved when the Japanese are assaulted by air strikes and are defeated. After the battle, Roebuck/Polonsky hands Miller Roebuck/Polonsky's dogtags, and Roebuck's voice can be heard in the background, saying that they could all go home. Miller's Face? Like Soap MacTavish and Paul Jackson of Call of Duty 4, Miller's true face is unknown. When playing Co-op Mode in Call of Duty: World at War, you can see the other player's face if player 2 looks at player 1. This might be Miller's true face although it could just very well be the face of another marine. In the Semper Fi mission, the character has very short blondish type of hair, and looks like a younger version of Sullivan. He has similar facial features to Roebuck too. However, in the following mission, player 1 and player 2 both look exactly the same as each other, so it's not be likely that Miller's face in Semper Fi is his actual face. However, at the end of the first cutscene of the game. A soldier is shown on screen. He is labeled as Pvt. Miller, and if you look closely, you'll see that he has similar facial features to Gaz in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. And he has brown hair and brown eyes. It is implied that Miller's true face is determined by the player, so Miller's true face is actually unknown as of now.But at the end of the game's intro scene which is the recruitment his face is seen completely. Trivia *Although players can see Miller's face in co-op, his face changes in each mission, leaving his true appearance unknown. However, during the intro to the mission Semper Fi, you can read in his personal information that he has brown hair, brown eyes, and according to his partially obscured photo, a thin beard. And also weighs 145lbs. His first name also appears to begin with a C. *During the original Call of Duty: World at War release trailer, you hear an unidentified Marines voice speaking alongside a Japanese soldier's. Since you do not hear that Marines voice anywhere in the campaign, it can be assumed that it is the voice of Private Miller. However, this has not been confirmed. *In an early screenshot of World at War, there is a marine who closely resembles Miller's description (see side photo). *In the intro, the last scene shows a soldier, labeled as Miller, being fitted with gear. For a brief moment you can see his face when the camera closes into his eyes. *In the beginning of Hard Landing, Roebuck sees a crashed plane and says, "Miller, go check it out.". Even though Roebuck told Miller to check it out but another soldier does it. *In the Playstation 2 version of the game, Miller's first name is "Joe". fu... *Miller is in his early twenties. *Miller may have been named after the games special effects artist.gggfgffjhgffhhfddgh Quote *''"I've seen things that NO can training prepare you for. I look at the faces around me, and I know, that nobody expected anything like this."'' Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War